Concerts and What Nots
by MoonLightWolf35
Summary: This is a story I drempt of and I thought it would appeal to people who like this guy. He is a real singer/song writer. His name is Damon Miller and he captured my complete attention and i hope you like it. rated M for precaution in later parts.
1. How it started

_** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.J. Miller OR ANY OF HIS BAND MEMBERS!**_

_**This is a Fan Fiction so this is not all completely true! **_

He captured my attention the first time I ever saw him in person. It was like he demanded it, as if I was meant to see him in that one way and that is all. He had all my attention that one day, that whole two and a half hours. It was like he was singing to me "What ever it takes", his top single.

'Whatever it takes/Whatever you need/I'll be the rock; you can count on me/And I know from time to time/  
>There'll be a mountain I can't climbBut I promise you somehow, I'll find a way' he kissed the back of my hand like in one of those 1800s movie courtship.

He took my heart in that one take. I was with my niece, Katelyn(14), while I, Jaylen(16), was waiting for that one singer to come out and sing. He came out at 6:30 p.m. and we had our faces painted.

He came out at last and I just wanted to sit at the table in the back we saved but mom ended up getting us up in front of the stage were we could touch him. He was my ultimate dream guy. From the black Justin boots to his dark wrangler jeans, his light blue barely large shirt, and black Justin cowboy hat.

I was taking pictures and videos and he shoved the mic in my face while I was singing part of "My Kind of Party"  
>and I stuttered. smooth, right? Well he made it up by kissing my hand while singing my favorite song.<p>

Dream stud? Hot singer? He is just everything i can think of! That was the best day of my life. Well,  
>that was until I was turning 18 and my friends gave me a V.I.P. pass to a Blake Shelton, Trace Adkins,<br>and D.J. Miller concert! Exciting? No! This was galvanizing! It was in Kentucky. Far away from my college dorm,  
>but I was willing to take my spring break there. They sure planed this right! The day after my spring break starts!<br>I will never diss my friends again! Wait, scratch that...just for a month, ya a month.

For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I am just turning 18, i am 5'4", waist length dark Cherokee hair, blue/green eyes, light freckles, high dimples, glasses(because I'm close to going blind...), long legs, amazing coke bottle figure, not to skinny but not fat, badonk-adonk butt, and a small chest. I am going to college for Diesel mechanics and business and all my friends are all guys(except Rin and Kenz). I'm a strict tomboy, but I had a feeling this one man is going to change everything. Did I mention he is 23 years old?

The thing was, my birthday is in January and the ticket was for April. "How did you guys get this?" I just couldn't help the question coming out.

"Well Kenz has a friend who has a friend who is the drummer for Blake," Steph always knew her connections.

"And! Keith's Dad's friend is a manger for Trace. So we had this planed out for a while now," I swear Daren is a dork.

They all knew me so well they knew what was going to happen next. "Give me a damn hug you goofs!"

Yup, that was me and my four magnificent friends. They are the cause of how I am today. Happy and in love. Oh,  
>and I'm married.<p>

So ya, that is how I am. me and my friends never know when to shut up or even get along without each other, but hey, I have to thank them. I never could of dremt that my life would turn out this perfect. Well, close to perfect for me anyway. I lost family, lost friends, lost my since of people, and became a people pleaser. I put everything together to come up with that I was meant to end this way, happy. I don't think anyone could ruin this, oops! scratch that! I don't want to jinx myself,

Ha Ha! anyway I am here to tell you a story of how a girl went from ordinary truck loving tough, to a princess. Ha! Joking!  
>how a slightly not so ordinary girl became a girl of many loves and dream come trues.<p>

I hope you liked my very first story! please Review and message me about how I am doing!


	2. writers block

Hello I am sorry I havn't gone on with this story but i am having major writers block and if you could just email me any ideas if you could i would greatly appreciate it and would love to ake others ideas and put them to action. i would love to continue this story and would love to get on with my planes for later chapters but i need help at the moment with this up coming chapter!

greatly appreciated,

MoonLightWolf35 


	3. chapter 2 remembrance

Concerts and Whatnots

**Ch. 2**

_**Remembrance**_

I didn't know what to wear. I could go country (like I had any other clothes), flirty, sexy, shy, relaxed; so many ways to dress. I decided to look flirty. I took my ripped jean shorts, lime green tank, navy blue plaid button up, and brand new black Justin boots. I looked in the mirror and approved my outfit. I decided on light skin tone make up, with a French braided pig tails. I looked in the full length mirror and loved it.

I went to gather my stuff when there was a knock at my room. I was so confused; no one knew what room I was in, except for the front desk. I mean, I didn't even tell my friends.

They knocked again.

I walked over to the peep hole and checked who it was. I didn't see anyone, so I opened the door and looked out. When I saw there wasn't anything out there I went to close the door. Right before the door was completely shut I saw something in front of my door. It was a rose with a note and a VIP pas. I was puzzled. I looked around, and then went back in to my room to read the note.

_Dear Jackie,_

_I understand that you have never been back stage. So here is something for you to remember your birthday by._

_Sincerely, yours._

I was so surprised. Who is sincerely mine?

I called down to the front desk and ordered a single flower vase and told them that the flower was on the counter and to fill it with water and place the rose inside. I left right after the call because I already knew I was going to be late.

I found a parking spot near the front. Once I got out I locked it up and walked to the booth and gave them my VIP pass and driver's license. They told me to step aside for a moment. I was wondering what I could have done, but I did as I was told and stood to the side of the booth.

After a couple of minutes a familiar man came walking up to me and said, "Mam', would you please come with me?"

We walked till we reached back stage.

"My, you have grown a bit, haven't you?" the same voice asked me.

I turned, startled, to face him," Do I know you?"

I looked up at him to see if I knew. I never forgot a face. Then, it hit me," Danuil? Is that you?"

The man I knew as Danuil, smiled at me as I jumped to hug him.

"I was afraid you didn't get the pass. D.J said he wasn't going to go out if you weren't back stage by the time he was on," He told me as he set me on the ground.

"So D.J gave me the VIP?" I said stunned.

"Ya, he said he wanted to have the most beautiful girl he has ever seen here to see him sing with her most favorite artists."

The concert started and Carrie, D.J's mother, stayed beside me the whole time. I got CDs and pictures (plus a T-shirt) signed before D.J came out.

"OMG! I got signatures from Trace Adkins and Blake Shelton!" I was so excited.

I heard the band getting ready. I talked to Carrie about my schooling and how I'm almost done and what I am going to do afterward.

That is when I heard D.J talking out on stage. I heard my song! I knew my eyes lit up when it came on. Carrie looked at me and laughed. When the light shown on D.J, he was looking my way, and then he started to walk my way. I knew I looked stunned, and my heart picked up the tempo of a race horse. He reached where I was standing and grabbed my hand to drag me out on the open stage. I allowed him to do so as we started to slow dance and twirl me.

I felt so happy. I Love my birthday. I Love my friends. At least I could die happy knowing D.J Thought I was beautiful and slow danced with me. My first slow dance with a guy, other than my father.


	4. never letting you go

Chapter 3: Never Letting Go

**2012**

**Concerts and Whatnots**

I could live like this. With a concert every week and a hot guy holding me on stage with a crowd of three thousand plus fans watching what he was going to do. I wanted to know what he was going to do as well. I stared in to his baby blue eyes waiting for the next move he was going to fulfill. That is when I realized that over a thousand people were staring at something that I would like to be private.

I felt my face get red and my eyes get big. I ran off stage while D.J. yelled my name. I was just embarrassed in front of over a thousand people! I locked myself in the back stage restroom. I started to cry and hyperventilate. Everything was in slow motion and all I heard was a buzzing in my ears.

The door was kicked down next to me while I stared at the toilet. Someone started to hold me and rock me back and forth while whispering soft words to me that I could not hear. Slowly sound started to come back to me and I realized that Trace Adkins was singing and D.J. was holding me close so I wouldn't go into a phase of shock.

Turning my head slowly to look at his face he whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to embarrass you, I just wanted to show everyone that I want you."

"Why did you have to pull me out there on a stage in front of thousands of people? They would probably want to rip my head off for being near you…." I started to go back into a stage of panic once again.

"Oh, god, don't go into a panic attack! Please? I'm soooooo sorry! I'm sorry I never meant to cause this!"

I looked up at him. "Why did you do it?"

He looked startled, "Because I don't want to let a girl like you get away. You could have any man and I am going to try and keep you as mine. Jackie, I am not going to let you go."

Sorry it was so short! I am having issues in making this chapter longer…. I'll hopefully get another one up soon. Review please! I love listening to what you guys have to say!


End file.
